Adventures all over Again
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: RD deserts her friends to go somewhere. Trouble brews but on a day of very important events. A party, graduation and even A WEDDING! Can this villain be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**TM: My proper fic!**

**RD: AWESOME!**

**TM: Thanks. You know we are besst friends, right?**

**RD: Totally.**

**TM: Wanna see who's faster?**

**RD: You're on!**

* * *

Sonic: Hey, so Dash. You think Shadow will ever love somebody?

RD: Well looking at it... NAH.

Sonic: I agree. I still can't believe Knuckles is going out with Applejack.

RD: Neither can I. I thought love was impossible. Turns out its awesome.

Sonic: Yeah. So how are things with Soarin?

RD: Amazing. He agreed to take me to a special Wonderbolts Festival in a few weeks.

Sonic: That's awesome. I'm so happy for you Dash.

RD: Thanks Sonic. How are things with Amy?

Sonic: Cool I guess. She hasn't called me for days though.

RD: I'm sorry. Maybe she needs more time.

Sonic: FOR...

RD: Stuff. You know, going to work.

Sonic: Dude, she's 12.

RD: And she's going out with a teen? Weird for me.

Sonic: Meaning...

RD: Forget it. Wanna come to my house and have some pizza?

Sonic: Sure. But let me get something first. I'll meet you right there.

RD: Cool!

* * *

_RD was suddenly hearing noises from the room upstairs._

RD: What the hell? Soarin?

Soarin: Rainbow Dash?

Amy: Amy?

_Silence._

Amy: What? I thought we were playing a game.

RD: Forget that. Are you guys having _it_ in my bed?

Soarin: Noo way.

Amy: Why would you think that?

RD: Because I can hear noises. Soarin why would you do this to Sonic and I?

Soarin: I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away...

RD: Really?

Amy: Yeah. But we've realised our mistake.

RD: I see. Well I forgive you but both of you have nothing to do with me anymore. I can't reverse time so actually you guys should just get married since Amy will now be carrying your worthless child.

Soarin: Dashie, I know your hurt but -

RD: But nothing. You guys can continue disgracing yourselves. I'm out.

_RD suddenly left with Amy and Soarin in shame and despair._

* * *

**Oopsy daisy! Amy and Soarin are caught in the bed by Rainbow Dash. What will she do? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic: Lemme get this straight. TrevorJacksonxTia, you're gonna make us fall in love?**

**TM: But the hard way.**

**RD: I thought we were best friends.**

**TM: Maybe I was lying!**

**Shadow: Hmph.**

**TM: And who the hell brought you into this?**

**Knuckles: You.**

**TM: Soz guys but I'm tired.**

* * *

Sonic: Dashie, where are you going?

RD: Where nobody will find me.

Sonic: Why?

RD: Long story which I can't explain because I'm kind of having an emotional breakdown.

Sonic: But Dash. You're the coolest friend I know. There must be something wrong...

RD: Why don't you find out yourself.

Sonic: Dash come back here. Rainbow Dash!

* * *

Twilight: I have no idea what I should wear!

Tails: Can't you just wear the dress that Rarity sowed for you?

Twilight: Come to think of it, yeah!

Tails: Really?

Twilight: No. Look I have no time for jokes. My graduation day from Princess Celestia is coming up soon. I don't want to give her a bad impression!

Tails: But this looks amazing on you.

Twilight: Thanks but no time for flattery. Maybe I should wear this.

Tails: I wasn't trying to flatter you...

Twilight: Then what were you trying to do?

Tails: Nothing. Forget it.

* * *

Shadow: Do I really have to be here?

Rarity: Why you most certainly have to! What have you got for me?

Shadow: Hmph. I got you these...

Rarity: Oh my GOSH! These are amazing!

Shadow: But they are just...

Rarity: I know what they are! Most certainly beautiful! This is the best birthday present ever!

Shadow: Your welcome.

Rarity: I could just hug you right now!

Shadow: Umm...

* * *

Knuckles: Happy Anniversary.

AJ: Thanks Sugarcube. This is the best anniversary ever.

Knuckles: I know. The best I've had in years.

AJ: Well, at least I can always be there to support you.

Knuckles: You can do more than that.

_Knuckles and AJ lean in but AJ pulls away._

AJ: Not here. Especially not in front of MacinTosh and Granny Smith.

Knuckles: Then lets take it somewhere else.

AJ: Love to.

* * *

**Ooh. Everything is spicing. RD leaves to an unknown location but finds trouble. Sonic secretly follows her but realises trouble can lead onto the same day as a party, graduation and even A WEDDING! R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RD: So T, whatcha doing now?**

**TM: Picking my nose.**

**RD: Eww.**

**TM: I was being sarcastic, as always.**

**RD: Whatever.**

**Silver: Am I gonna be in the story?**

**TM: As a matter of fact yes! You'll meet the girl of your dreams.**

**Sonic: This sounds interesting.**

**TM and RD: STOP INTERRUPTING!**

* * *

_Rainbow Dash ran into the unknown location with Sonic following fast behind. She ignored him call her name about 27 times until she finally answered._

Sonic: RAINBOW DASH!

RD: WHAT!

Sonic: Why are you running away?

RD: It's nothing.

Sonic: Tell me.

RD: Why should I tell you? You wouldn't even care anyway.

Sonic: I'm your closest friend so you can trust me to keep secrets. Please?

RD: ...

Sonic: Pretty please with a chillidog on top?

RD: Fine. When I came home, I was hearing certain noises. So I went upstairs and found out that Soarin was cheating on me.

Sonic: Dash, I'm so sorry. Who was he cheating on you with?

RD: ...

* * *

Soarin: Look Amy, I know you like me and I like you too but we both hurt Sonic and Rainbow Dash's feelings and we should just apologize.

Amy: Didn't you hear what she said? She said that she accepts but she never wants to talk to us again. I really don't know if this is a good idea.

Soarin: Let's go and find them. We'll explain everything there.

Amy: IF you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

PP: Oh my gosh! Did you hear that there'll be 3 events in one day!

Fila: Yeah. I heard. Princess Celestia's wedding to Prince Leon -

PP: HOW ROMANTIC!

Fila: Hey easy on there Pinkie! I'm as excited as you are.

PP: Why aren't you showing it?

Fila: I like to keep my excitement to myself especially -

_Splash. Fila had accidentally spilled her Cappuccino on a silver hedgehog. _

Fila: Oh my daze, I'm so sorry. Let me clean that up for you.

Silver: Thanks. But you don't have to.

Fila: But I made the mess. Let me just get some tissue from other there.

PP: You like her, don't you?

Silver: Pfft. No we just met.

PP: But admit she is pretty, isn't she?

Silver: I guess.

_Fila comes back with a handful of tissues._

Silver: Thanks...

Fila: Oh sorry. My name's Philadelphia but you can just call me Fila.

Silver: Ok then thanks Fila. I hope to see you around.

Fila: You too.

_Silver goes and PP starts questioning Philadelphia._

PP: You like him, don't you.

Fila: No! We just met.

PP: I bet you guys are gonna be a couple.

Fila: I don't think so.

* * *

Sonic: So my girlfriend and your boyfriend were in YOUR bed together?

RD: Yeah, kinda.

Sonic: How could she do this to me? And how could Soarin do that to you?

RD: I really didn't want to tell you because I knew you would get upset. That's why I was running away.

Sonic: I'm sorry Dash. I knew how much he meant to you.

RD: Well that's nice but now I have no-one to take me to the Wonderbolts Festival.

Sonic: I could always go with you.

RD: Thanks Sonic. But you don't have to do that. I could always go on my own.

Sonic: I'm always here to help a friend in need. Especially you Dashie.

_RD blushed._

RD: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Your welcome. Hey I'm going to practice some of my new moves. I'll catch up with you later, ok?

RD: Ok. See ya later!

* * *

Shadow: But Rarity it doesn't have any special powers.

Rarity: I don't care! I want it. It's the best birthday present I've had in years!

Shadow: Hmph.

Rarity: Ugh. Why are you so stuck up Shadow? You are a killjoy.

Shadow: A kill what?

Rarity: You know. A killjoy. You kill the joy.. No.. yes.. Aww just forget it.

Shadow: Well you're a buzzkill.

Rarity: A what now?

Shadow: *sigh*

* * *

RD: I can always sing while I'm waiting. Nobody will hear me.

_RD clears her throat._

RD: _All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_  
_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay...  
_

RD: That song gets me relaxed all the time. Wait whats that strange gas up there?

_The vapour was reaching closer to RD but suddenly stopped. She was knocked unconscious._

* * *

Twilight: Tails, what are you wearing?

Tails: Clothes.

Twilight: *laughs* No silly I mean what kind of clothes?

Tails: I'm going to wear a suit that Rarity's making for me.

Spike: Did you ask her to make a suit for me too?

Twilight: She probably would, I mean you do have a crush on her.

Spike: Shhh! Don't tell anyone.

Tails: There's no-one to tell.

Spike: Umm... You're here.

Twilight: Forget it guys! Anyway, I'm going to meet Silver and ask him about what he wants to wear. See you later guys.

Spike and Tails: BYE!

_Twilight shuts the door._

Spike: Dude, spill it.

Tails: Spill what? Water?

Spike: No doofus. You have a crush on her.

Tails: How?

Spike: It's obvious. The way you act all lovey.

Tails: Fine. I do. Ever since we defeated Eggman, I liked her. I just don't get a chance to tell her how I feel.

Spike: You can always do it on the graduation, just to keep her happy. You know, as an extra present.

Tails: That's a great idea! Thanks Spike. I know just what to do.

* * *

Rarity: Soo! Where are we going?

Shadow: A place called O-U-T.

Rarity: O,U.. HEY!

Shadow: Is it my fault you are always acting fashionable?

Rarity: I've given up on fashion.

Shadow: *laughs sarcastically*

Rarity: And you are laughing because...

Shadow: You! Give up fashion! That's like taking Fila away from Lamborghini's.

Rarity: I thought her name was Philadelphia.

Shadow: It is but we just shorten it to Fila. But she is so obsessed with them. She even has like 4.

Rarity: You've gotta be kidding me.

Shadow: No lie. She's got 2 Aventador Limos, a Diablo and an Reventon.

Rarity: Isn't that alot of money?

Shadow: Whaddya expect! She's a millionaire. She also told me she's not really interested in finding a guy.

Rarity: That's a shame. Although she would go perfectly with Silver.

Shadow: Now that's a thought...

* * *

RD: Ugh what happened?

?: You were knocked out of my sleeping gas!

RD: Who the hell are you?

?: I'm Lord Darkar, the creator of darkness and despair.

RD: Well I'm Rainbow Dash, 20% more awesome than you'll ever be!

Lord Darkar: I see. I like your boasting attitude and I think you might be good for my mission.

RD: What mission?

Lord Darkar: Every month, I target kingdoms and bring darkness and despair upon them. I will use my powerful sleeping gas to send everyone against each other!

RD: And you want _me_ to join _you?_

Lord Darkar: Yes I do.

RD: Dude! That's NEVER happening. NEVER.

Lord Darkar: I see your refusing attitude. So how about this. My arranged date is 17th April.

RD: WHAT! But that's the day of the Princess' wedding, Twilight's graduation and Rarity's birthday party!

Lord Darkar: Exactly. Better get prepared. For that will be a night to remember!

_And as quick as a flash, Lord Darkar left._

RD: I gotta tell the others.

* * *

**Oh dear! Lord Darkar will send everyone in despair and darkness on the day of 3 special events! But will anyone believe Rainbow Dash? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**TM: Can you believe it?**

**Knuckles: What?**

**TM: I've already got...**

**RD & TM: 216 VIEWS!**

**Shadow: No wonder you guys are best friends.**

**Amy: How many people have reviewed?**

**TM: None.**

**RD: I wish somebody reviewed. It could help us to make the storyline more interesting or add more OC's.**

**TM: True. Oh well, keep hoping for the best!**

* * *

Knuckles: Applejack, have you seen Rainbow Dash lately?

AJ: Naah. She's always hanging out with Sonic.

Knuckles: Shall we?

AJ: We shall.

Knuckles and AJ: _Rainbow Dash and Sonic sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then a..._

AJ: Umm what would be in a baby carriage? It would be a baby but they are not humans.

Knuckles: Maybe a pegahog?

AJ: Yes! Let's sing it again, Knux.

Knuckles: Don't mind if I do, AJ.

Knuckles and AJ: _Rainbow Dash and Sonic sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then a pegahog in a baby carriage!_

Neighbour: Keep the bloody noise down, will ya!

Knuckles: That was awesome.

AJ: I know, Sugarcube. I'm so glad we are together.

Knuckles: I know. We make the perfect couple.

AJ: Knuxie! So nice and peaceful isn't it.

Knuckles: With no-one around.

Knuckles and AJ: *sigh*

_Knuckles and AJ soon fall asleep in each others arms._

* * *

RD: SONIC!

_No reply._

RD: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: Is that Dash calling me? Something must be wrong.

_Sonic sped through the town all the way to RD._

Sonic: Dashie, whats up?

RD: I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me.

Sonic: I'm all ears.

RD: *puff* I was on my own waiting for you until I was knocked out by sleeping gas. Then this evil guy called Lord Darkar wants to create a kingdom of darkness and despair. So he asked me to join him -

Sonic: What did you say?

RD: No of course. Anyway, he then told me he'll invade on the 17th April. And you know what's happening then.

Sonic: OH NO! WE GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS!

RD: What are we waiting for? Lets go!

* * *

Rarity: That was so nice of you to take me out.

Shadow: Meh. It was nothing.

Rarity: It was something. But I really do appreciate what you gave me.

Shadow: I know. You've expressed that like 80 times now.

Rarity: I know. So I kept it safe.

Shadow: Good to know.

Rarity: Shadow, have you ever had that feeling when you're just waiting to be loved?

Shadow: ...

Rarity: I mean a close friend does everything for you and you express feelings of gratitude and thankfulness until you realise that person's the one for you?

Shadow: Not really.

Rarity: I feel like that. If only my mother was here -

Shadow: Your mother?

Rarity: Yeah. I never met my dad. I knew my mum and we were the best pairings ever. But she died when she gave birth to my sister. So I try my best and tell her everyday that I will find someone to love. But I guess my time is just wasting.

Shadow: ...

RD: RARITY! SHADOW!

Sonic: SHADOW! RARITY!

Rarity: How dare you! Can't you see we are in a middle of a very detailed conversation.

RD: Is Shadow even listening?

_Shadow was daydreaming, thinking about what Rarity had said._

Rarity: Forget him. So why were you calling us?

Sonic: There's this guy who wants to turn the kingdom of Equestria into darkness and despair.

Rarity: I see. And when is this?

Sonic: On the 17th April.

Rarity: And who in the name of Ponyville told you that?

RD: Err.. lemme guess. ME!

Rarity: Umm... SORRY! But I and Shadow have some unfinished business to get to.

Shadow: Huh, what?

Rarity: SHADOW!

RD: Don't you guys believe us?

Rarity: Nope.

Sonic: Why not?

Rarity: I remember you made a prank that the SKY is falling and all of us were terrified. I don't know if I can believe you on this one.

Shadow: She's right.

RD: Were you even there?

Shadow: I was actually.

Rarity: The point is, we've lost of trust of your honesty.

Shadow: Bye Crash and Faker.

_Rarity and Shadow leave._

RD: Was the prank really that bad?

Sonic: I don't know. Let's go and tell everyone else.

_RD and Sonic went to their friends house but nobody believed them. So, they came up with a backup plan._

* * *

**Oh dear. Nobody believes Rainbow Dash and Sonic. What backup plans will they use? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**TM: OH MY GOSH!**

**RD: What?**

**TM: I got 6 reviews!**

**RD: *screams* That's totally awesome.**

**TM: I know right. Some peeps have already given me their OC's.**

**RD: That's good. AND THE STORY CONTINUES...**

**TM: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Shadow: Girls these days...**

* * *

RD: Ok. Here's the plan.

Sonic: As soon as we see the gas outside, we stop the music.

RD: Then we get everyone into the spare room.

Sonic: Then you and I will go outside and use the Elements of Harmony.

RD: Great. Once we defeat Lord Darkar, we can tell the others that we weren't lying.

Sonic: Awesome. We just have to watch when the gas appears. Then we have some backup.

RD: We need to also get someone to take pictures. So we have evidence.

Sonic: Yeah but since no-one will actually believe us, maybe we should just drop that issue.

RD: Should we practice on how it's gonna work?

Sonic: Right ahead of ya.

* * *

PP: Sooo? You like Silver?

Fila: We've been through this since the past week. No, I don't like him.

PP: You sure? You seemed very... RED when you saw him.

Fila: I'm naturally red. Duh?

PP: Sorry. I forgot you were a cat.

Fila: Humm umm.

PP: So what was Sonic and Dashie even talking about when they were telling us the story?

Fila: I don't know. Somehow, I feel bad for not believing them. They did seem pretty upset and serious.

PP: Well next time, they shouldn't pull a prank as heavy as that.

Fila: I guess -

_Fila missed her step until a handsome guy caught her._

?: Sorry. I saw you miss your step.

Fila: It's ok. Thanks.

?: What's your name?

Fila: I'm Philadelphia and that's Pinkie Pie.

?: Hey Philadelphia and Pinkie Pie. My name's Rage.

Fila: Hey Rage. I'll see you around. Wanna come to my house this weekend to get to know each other better?

Rage: Sure. Call me.

_Rage left and Fila was filled with butterflies._

PP: OMG! You totally ship him!

Fila: Well I gotta admit. He was pretty cute. And such a gentleman.

PP: Just imagine when Silver finds out.

Fila: Please. I bet he doesn't.

_Fila and Pinkie Pie walk away, not noticing Silver spying on them._

Silver: I see how it is...

* * *

RD: *laughs*

Sonic: What?

RD: *laughs harder*

Sonic: What's so funny?

RD: You... Trying to use the Elements of Harmony...

Sonic: Humm...

_Flashback._

RD: Sonic are you sure you wanna use the elements? Especially in my home?

Sonic: HELL TO THE YEAH!

RD: I believe it's hell yeah.

Sonic: OK! Let's this party started!

_Huge explosion. End of flashback._

Sonic: Oh.

RD: See! Big explosion! *laughs harder.*

Sonic: _She's so cute when she's laughing. Wait what am I thinking? A pegsaus and a hedgehog can never date. JUST NEVER!_

RD: *stops laughing* Sonic are you there?

_Sonic looks into deep space._

RD: EARTH TO SONIC.

_No reply._

RD: Guess I gotta do things the HARD way. Sonic Rainboom time!

Sonic: NO! You are gonna destroy the house!

RD: Well well. I see someone has woken up from their daydream.

_Sonic blushed right red._

RD: What were you thinking about?

Sonic: N-nothing. I was just w-wondering how to break up with A-Amy, that's all.

_RD didn't look convinced._

RD: Whatever you say. I'm going to get a drink and take a break for 1 hour if that's okay with you.

Sonic: Sure. I need to go for a run, anyway.

_Sonic leaves. RD starts thinking aloud._

RD: I really hope he doesn't know I fancy him. That would be a disaster. He probably still likes Amy so let me just keep this a secret between myself.

_With Sonic..._

Sonic: I almost cut loose. She's very lucky to have someone like Soarin. I bet she still likes him too. Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone for the time being.

* * *

Silver: FILA!

Fila: Who on earth can that be?

PP: Heeey Fila? I gotta go now. Need to get my stuff ready for the parties.

Fila: Sure. See ya.

_Silver arrives._

Silver: Fila who was talking to you just now?

Fila: Pinkie Pie was.

Silver: I mean some boy just came up to you.

Fila: Oh. His name was Rage.

Silver: I see. And why did you invite him to your house?

Fila: And you are asking me these questions because...

Silver: Because I just wanna know.

Fila: Well, I met somebody new, SILVER and I actually wanted to take an approach. So I did what my heart told me to do.

Silver: But, don't you like me?

Fila: I like you, I really do. I know everything about you now. That you get jealous easily.

Silver: But -

Fila: Save it. If you liked me all this while, why didn't you say anything?

Silver: I thought you wouldn't return the same feelings.

Fila: Well I DID until you got jealous.

Silver: I'm sorry.

Fila: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going now.

Silver: Fila, wait!

Fila: Sorry, already halfway to Pinkie's house!

Silver: Damn it.

?: Are you ok?

Silver: I'm fine.

?: Are you sure?

Silver: No.

?: What's wrong?

Silver: Well, there was this girl I met called Philadelphia and I liked her but I got jealous because she was talking to another guy.

?: I'm sorry. Things like this happen, I guess.

Silver: Yeah. Thanks for your concern.

?: What's your name?

Silver: Silver the Hedgehog.

?: Nice to meet you, Silver.

Silver: What's your name?

?: Stargazer but you can call me Star.

Silver: Nice to meet you Star.

Star: Why thank you.

Silver: Hey Star I need a place to stay until the wedding, the graduation and the party is on so do you have any space for me?

Star: Sure! I have loads. Follow me. I'll show you!

Silver: Thanks. _I'm hoping this was a good idea._

* * *

**In the chapter after the next one, it's finally the 17th April! Will Sonic and RD's preparation go to plan? Or will it be a total disaster? Read and find out.**


End file.
